


Nights of September

by fribblescribble



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pigeon/Starburst is the primary ship in this, Yes this is based off september by Earth Wind and Fire, also yeah this is a relationship process fic, im gonna have a lot of fun and this is going to be really sappy, i’ve been waiting to write something about this squad, lets’a go!, rated teen because people will probably swear, there will also be hint(tm) of angst so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fribblescribble/pseuds/fribblescribble
Summary: ~ Never was a cloudy day ~Pigeon is aware she’s kinda intimidating. She knows she doesn’t talk to many people besides her squad, and they’re basically her family so she doesn’t exactly count them.Who’d want to get to know her anyways?A random girl from a ranked battle, apparently. Pigeon has no objections to this.~~~~~The story of how Pigeon and Starburst met and fell in love.And chased the clouds away.





	Nights of September

**GO!**

The team rushed from spawn the second the countdown ended, purple ink splashing against the ground as a tidal wave. Pigeon focused on creating a fast path to the center of the stage, swinging her roller vertically through the air to lay out a route as the rest of her team rushed ahead.

The map was Mako Mart, and the peppy battle music mixed with the sounds of beeping checkout aisles and rolling shopping carts. She tried not to focus on the constant beeping, it got distracting and annoying very fast if focused on. 

The tall octoling quickly made it to the center of the stage, where the splat zone lay. Her teammates arrived at about the same time, but unfortunately so did the opposing team. She hated when the teams all reached the middle at the same time, as it almost always guaranteed a messy fight with a few people left standing at most. 

Purple hit green as the two teams crashed together in the center. As she swung her roller at an inkling holding an aerospray, she saw one of her teammates get splatted by an enemy team member, who was promptly splatted afterwards by another of her teammates with dualies. The dualie girl had her tentacles tied up in a bun, and a twisty headband wrapped around her head. She yelled an exited “booyah” before running to battle another opponent with high energy. Pigeon splatted her opponent with a close range roller swing, before turning to where the dualie girl had run. She realized the girl was being fired at by two of the opposing team members, dropped into the ink, and rushed over.

She rose behind the first one and swung down directly onto them, splatting them quickly. The other, taken by surprise, turned to face her and got hit by her second swing, before getting splatted as dualie girl shot them from behind. She called out a quick “Thank you!” to Pigeon before they both shifted and headed back to the center. The signal went up that their team had taken the zone, her third teammate had stayed and covered it, and the opposing team had just made it back from the respawn point. Pigeon had no intention to let them take the zone. 

~~~~~

Pigeon’s team won a knockout victory. Surprising. She ended up on the top of the list, also surprising. Neither unwelcome.

It was actually nice, as she hadn’t been in the best mood that day to begin with, so the win felt pretty good. She wouldn’t have let anyone know though, heading out of the tower with her usual unapproachable, scowling expression. She was planning to just grab a snack or a drink and then continue playing ranked battles, but as she stepped into the open she was greeted by darkness. _It’s night?_ Well, that meant she should probably head home, she hadn’t expected to be out so long. Her squad was probably wondering where she was, but then again, Kelp still went to work for 15 hours straight every once in a while, they wouldn’t get upset if she came back a little later than usual. 

As she floated blindly towards Crusty Sean’s truck, she heard someone yell “HEYO!” lightheartedly behind her. She turned, and realized it was the dualie girl from the match. “Oh! Uh… hello!” She replied. “Thanks again for saving me back there. Also, I’m Starburst! Nice to meet you.” Starburst said, holding out a hand. Pigeon took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too, I’m Pigeon.” People didn’t usually... approach her like this, no thanks to her unfriendly appearance, so she wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. Teammates saved each other all the time in battles, why feel the need to thank her?

“Okay so, during that last match you were like, REALLY good with that roller and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind… to show… me? Like, if you wanted to hang out sometime and talk about weapons? It’s okay if you don’t want to now that I say it out loud it kinda seems like that might be a bit pointless for you and I don’t-“ Oh. She kept on talking, but Pigeon was a little shocked. Someone wanted her to teach them something? About rollers? Which she loves? “No, it’s okay! That sounds fun!” Pigeon said, halting the other’s unsure ramble. Yeah, fun. She was conscious of her own cold demeanor, and the caution others usually displayed while talking to her. Or, really when they were around her at all. But Starburst just walked right up and started talking to her, which was unusual. She had been hoping to try and talk to others more for a while, why not give it a shot?

Starburst’s eyes seemed to light up a little. “Really? I mean- awesome! Uh, one second.” She reached into her bag, pulled out a little scrap of paper and a pen, and scribbled something onto the paper before handing it to Pigeon. It was a phone number. “Shoot me a text whenever you wanna hang out! I should probably go now, it’s dark out. See you later Pigeon!” She said, before skipping away, hair bobbing, eventually out of the square.

Pigeon just stood there for a minute, unsure what to do next. Go home because it’s late, obviously, but she still _felt_ like she was unsure. 

Well, she decided she wanted to talk to Starburst again. Something just felt so fun about the inkling from the way she moved and talked. Something about her smile… Then again, Pigeon didn’t really know her, she just ran into her in a random ranked match. But hopefully she would. 

~~~~~

“Hey, I’m back!”

Pigeon stepped into the apartment, and was immediately greeted with the sight of Lily pouring approximately 40 paint brushes out of a large mug full of murky water and into the sink, each brush stained by a different color. Lily turned to face the door after the brushes had all made it into the sink, grinning. “Hey Pigeon! You’re back later than usual.” She called. “Heh, yeah… I lost track of time. Is Kelp here?” Pigeon responded. “No. I do not exist here. I am deceased. I will never see the sun again.” Came an exhausted voice from the couch. 

Kelp was sprawled across the couch cushions, and would have appeared asleep had she not spoken. Riptide sat perched on one of the couch’s armrests reading a book, most likely an adventure book considering the excessive number of dragons on the cover. He spoke a quick “Hey Pigeon…” but kept his eyes glued to the page. “Honey, if you’re so tired why don’t you just stop doing salmon run shifts for hours on end?” Lily questioned. “Becaauuuusseee! We need… money…………….” Kelp mumbled in response. “Hey! I get money from ranked, that’s no excuse!” Pigeon responded in a mock-indignant voice. “Pigeon your income is unfortunately a wheel of fortune and I still make more than you doing salmon run shifts.” Kelp deadpanned.

“Well SOR-RY I don’t want you to pass out sometime in the near future Kelp.” Pigeon continued, waving her hand dramatically in the air. Unfortunately her hand happened to still be holding the piece of paper with the phone number. Now it must be understood that most of the time a small piece of paper in the possession of somebody returning from a long day of work or battling is generally associated with a certain food truck in Inkopolis square that anybody and everybody would commit a real murder to get a meal from. The sound of the paper in the air was like a summoning song, all 3 of her squadmates’ eyes snapped to it immediately. 

“What’s that?” Riptide chirped, finally peeling away from the book. “A piece of paper.” Pigeon responded casually. “Why does it have writing on it?” Asked Lily. “Because it’s-“ before she could finish her answer the paper was no longer in her hand and was now in Kelp’s hand instead, who was also now next to her.

“Pigeon, who’s phone number is this?” Kelp asked, eyes widening. “Did you get asked out or something?” “It’s- no- it was from this girl I met in the square, she just asked for roller tips. And give it back!” Pigeon responded, trying to grab the paper back. “So, it’s like. A training date?” Riptide chimed in. “Guys stop it’s not a date I literally just met her in the plaza. Is it really your business anyways?” She said, finally snatching the paper back. They all replied with a unified “yes.”

“No, the correct answer is no!” She answered, exhaling sharply. “Pigeon, it’s alright, we’re just messing with you.” Kelp chuckled. “It’s your business.” “Yeah, it is! But uh, if you wouldn’t _mind_ telling us how you met her, I wouldn’t mind hearing about it!” Lily cut in. “Babe, I think she minds.” Kelp added. Pigeon sighed. 

“No, it’s fine. Her name’s Starburst. We just met in a ranked match, she was on my team…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea for this late yesterday and now it’s a thing! This fic should be pretty fun, because *slaps heart* you wouldn’t believe how much love for my own ocs this baby can fit in it.  
> Enjoy cephalopods!


End file.
